Nanowires are ideally suited for efficient transport of charge carriers and excitons, and thus are expected to be critical building blocks for nanoscale electronics and optoelectronics. Studies of electrical transport in carbon nanotubes have led to the creation of field effect transistors, single electron transistors, and rectifying junctions.